The present invention involves a manometer that is integrated into a fitting on manual resuscitators, such as a patient valve or a hyperinflation elbow.
Manual resuscitators typically are either self-inflating or flow dependent. In either instance, a significant component of a manual resuscitator is a flexible air bag. The air bag varies in size depending on the intended patient—infant, child, or adult. The air bag is typically connected to an oxygen supply, although self-inflating manometers can operate without such supplemental oxygen. The air bag is further connected to a fitting, wherein the fitting directs airflow into a patient, typically through a mask or endotracheal tube. Manometers have been connected to fittings in the past to measure the air pressure being directed towards the patient. Some manometers are also able to measure the patient's expiratory pressure. The manometer is installed “in line” with the air flow, so that a portion of the air flow can be directed into the manometer to be measured.
Known manometer installations for similar bags are as seen U.S. Pat. Nos. D436,050 to Ratner entitled “Hyper inflation bag attached to a manometer;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,951 to Ratner entitled “Cardiac pulmonary resuscitator apparatus valve with integral air sampling port;” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,049 to Ratner entitled “Disposable manometer for use with a CPR bag.” These manometers have the common characteristic of being separable from the valve, which results in the need to manufacture two elements to combine to together, raising manufacturing costs. Their separate characteristics also risk the separation of the elements, resulting in possible inoperability or reduced functionality at the time the combination is needed most.